


Hello (From the Other Side)

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Getting Together, Glory Hole, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Shop, Smut, idk how to say not au but not au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: Eddie has a rather *frustrating* day at work, so he stops at the sex shop he always passes, not sure what he's looking for. What he finds is a hole in the wall and a man who just might help him forget his troubles.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246





	Hello (From the Other Side)

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, I don't know where this idea came from. Full title credit goes to Sarah (dumbhuman) because they're hilarious.

Every time Eddie drives by the shop, he flushes and pictures his Abuela at mass, wearing the black lace veil and holding rosary beads. It’s not her usual get-up, but it's what he pictures when he’s feeling especially guilty. Like when his toe hesitates over the brake, just for a moment, when he passes the sex shop off Sunset.

He has successfully caught himself every time, quickly accelerating until he passes the not-nondescript storefront, quickly tampering down the temptation until he gets home and can surf the internet to fulfill his needs in any number of ways. But not today. Today he nearly passes the shop before skidding to a stop, throwing his truck into reverse and parallel parking neatly in front of the store.

He grips the handle of the door just a little too hard, nearly jumps when he hears the bell over the door. Looking up at the counter, there’s a young woman with pink hair and a leather collar smiling pleasantly at him. He nods, tries not to look suspicious, before browsing the aisles. For a moment, he’s so nervous that he doesn’t even process what he’s browsing. Then, finally, he comes to, and he’s standing in front of a rather extensive display of rabbit vibrators in shades of pink and purple. He looks up to excuse himself to the woman at the counter, but she doesn’t seem even curious.

He tries to focus, realizes he should probably find what he’s looking for and get out of there, but then it registers that he hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He’d experimented a bit in the Army, but that had been ages ago, and he could barely remember what he liked.

He’s browsing a selection of black prostate massagers when he catches something in the corner of his eye. He didn’t even realize they still sold porn on DVDs anymore, what with the number of readily available subscription services...that he certainly didn’t have attached to an untraceable credit card in case he ever dies tragically and his parents have to sort out his memberships to Sean Cody and Men.com.

But the cover of this one pulls his attention. There’s a man bent over, taking it from behind, and he has dark hair, a five-o’clock shadow, and he’s incredibly built. But that’s not what draws his focus. The man behind him--the man  _ fucking  _ him--looks just like Buck. On closer examination, he really doesn’t. This man doesn’t have a dimple in his chin or playful blue eyes. His hair is darker, and he doesn’t have the smudge of a birthmark that makes Buck’s face so singular.

He thinks back to earlier, Buck laughing as he stripped off his uniform behind the truck after taking the brunt of a hydrant explosion. Cap had found him a spare t-shirt somewhere, but to change into it Buck had stripped to his bare chest, his pecs beaded with moisture, dabbing at his wet pants and  _ god _ . Eddie had to walk away from him before he did something ridiculous.

Which is why he was standing here in the sex shop, staring so long at the cover of the DVD that somebody behind him clears their throat. It’s the girl with the pink hair, and she points over her shoulder to the back of the store.

“I can open a preview room for you if you like,” she tells him, before lowering her voice conspiratorially. “Technically you’re just supposed to watch, but there are no cameras or anything if you need to--well.”

He tells himself that he answers in the affirmative only because it’s less awkward than arguing with her, and then he’s standing in a badly-lit hallway with two doors and she’s unlocking one of them for him. He thanks her, then goes into the room, planning to wait ten minutes and leave, just to keep things from being awkward.

He sits on the vinyl bench, watches the DVD screensaver bounce around the screen mounted high on the wall, and finally looks down at the DVD case in his hands. The man doesn’t look like Buck, not really, but he looks similar in a way. He’s thick in the shoulders, with fair, close-cut hair. And god, he looks like he could lift Eddie over his shoulders, throw him into his bed, and fuck his brains out.

_ Shit _ .

It really has been too long, Eddie realizes as he palms at the rise of his jeans. There are two directions he can take this now, and he’s curious if the man looks more or less like Buck in the video than he does in the still image. His curiosity gets the better of him, and he slips the DVD from the case and inserts it into the player.

The video begins automatically, and there’s some sort of flimsy plot involved. One man is a plumber or an electrician or something that requires a tool belt that hangs low on his hips, and the other man is wearing a suit. Buck certainly wears a suit better, he can say that much. He has woken up hard many times with scant traces of undoing the knot of Buck’s tie before sucking a purple bruise into the pale column of his throat, floating just-there like a memory rather than a dream.

He’s gone from half-hard to full mast now, and he focuses on the screen as he unzips his pants. There’s a shelf beside the bench with pumps of both lotion and hand sanitizer, but he does have an ounce of shame, so he keeps his hand over his briefs, pressing the ball of his hand hard against his shaft.

The men have taken their clothes off now, and he sees another way in which this man is unlike Buck. Surprisingly, considering the man’s profession, Eddie can see that he is smaller than Buck. He groans deep in his throat, losing focus on the screen as he pulls up the image of Buck asleep on his couch, the outline of his half-hard cock pressing against his sweatpants in the early morning before Eddie has made coffee and woken him.  _ God _ , there are nights where nothing but the thought of that cock--tasting it, sliding against him, sliding  _ into _ him--is all it takes to get Eddie off.

He hears voices outside the door--she must be letting someone into the other preview room--but he’s too far gone to pay it much mind. The door closes, and he hears the murmuring of the TV in the other room, quietly at first before tinny sounds of pleasure start to escalate, penetrating the wall between them. Then there’s a lower sound, something closer, and he can hear a man moaning on the other side of the wall.

He turns down the volume on his own TV to listen carefully to the sound, desperate and keening, as it pierces the empty space between them. The sound gets louder, almost too loud, and he notices belatedly that someone has cut a perfectly round hole in the wall that separates the two closet-sized rooms.

He gets down on his knees and crawls toward the opening. He tries to peer through it, but can’t get a good angle in the limited space. What he can see are jeans piled around a man’s ankles, then his eyes trail up his strong calves to meaty thighs, then to where his hand is fisting his cock. This man has no reservations, is naked from the waist down, getting off to the film playing somewhere above Eddie’s head.

He clears his throat, and the man stops mid-stroke. He pauses for a moment, then stands, heading directly for the hole in the wall. Eddie doesn’t know the procedure, doesn’t know how to tell this man that if he puts his leaking cock through the hole in the wall, Eddie will happily choke on him. He clocks his own desperation, but can’t dampen it, and he doesn’t recognize his own voice when the word spills from his lips.

“ _ Please _ .”

The man strokes himself slowly a few times, seems to consider it, then bends over to retrieve something from his jeans, now piled on the floor near the vinyl bench on the opposite wall. He can see more of him now, muscled biceps and wide shoulders, and god, if he thought the man in the DVD could come close to standing in for Buck, the man on the other side of the wall could have been his twin, at least from behind. It wasn’t the same, but maybe it was  _ enough _ .

He still hasn’t said a word, but the man has now slipped a condom over his shaft, Eddie feels parched for wanting to take it in his mouth. He closes his eyes, remembers earlier, the way Buck’s nipples pebbled when the air hit his chest, the water dripping off of him. God, if Eddie could have only followed the trail of condensation along his sternum to the hollow of his throat…

The man presses through the opening, his body flush against the wall to give Eddie access, and Eddie starts by curiously sucking at just the head. He gains confidence in the transaction, the man’s cock quickening against his tongue, and then he’s taking him into his mouth fully.

It's hard to think of the man on the other side of the wall as more than just the cock in his mouth, but it’s so easy to imagine Buck, slipping those gray sweatpants from his hips and waking him up with more than just a cup of coffee.

Without realizing it, he’s gagging now with the thought, the man’s cock buried deep in his throat, and he chokes with it, glad that at least this will keep him from crying out another man’s name.

“God, _ Eddie _ \--”

It’s incredible how vivid his imagination is, calling up a projection of Buck’s voice moaning his name. It sounds so different from every other way he’s heard it, and god, he wants to hear it again.

“Fuck…” the projection is louder now, almost like Buck is in the room with him. “Eddie,  _ please _ .”

Then all at once he realizes, the way the cock in his mouth trembles as the words penetrate the wall, vibrating with the ache of the man’s words, pulled from deep in his groin. His whole world collapses on one white-hot point in front of him, and he leaps backward before he can stop himself. He’s splayed across the linoleum floor, and it takes him a moment to recover, but then he scrambles to his feet, holding his pants up as he stumbles out of the room and to the other door. He knocks. _Hard_.

“I’m sorry man, I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry!” the voice on the other side of the door shouts, and he tries the knob but it’s locked from the inside. “I don’t want any trouble, just cool off man.”

The voice confirms what he already knew, and he huffs with exasperation before leaning close to the gap between the door and the frame, “Evan Buckley, open this fucking door.  _ Now _ .”

He hears the sounds of Buck grabbing for the handle, missing completely, before the door opens just a crack. He shoves his way in, closing the door behind him quickly, and then he flattens his back to it in the small space. Buck is standing in front of him, literally caught with his pants down.

“Eddie?” Buck asks carefully, and Eddie can see his mind racing to catch up. Buck looks him over, seems to clock how disheveled he is, and then his gaze focuses on Eddie’s lips. He drags his thumb across his bottom lip, lets his eyes trail down Buck’s torso to his cock, still hard and so  _ close _ .

The silence is deafening, so Eddie steps forward. His fingers trail over Buck’s chest, his heart racing through his shirt beneath his fingertips, “I wasn’t finished, you know.”

“You…” Buck can’t seem to finish what he wants to say, but he closes the space between them, dragging Eddie into an enthusiastic kiss. Eddie melts, and when his knees start to give he let’s them, falling onto the linoleum in front of him.

“God Buck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he admits as he positions himself. He wraps his hand around Buck’s shaft, watches as his mouth falls open, and it’s already so much better than hearing him through the wall.

Buck is needy now, his hands dragging against Eddie’s scalp, and Eddie can tell he’s holding back, that he’s trying to be good, but at this moment he wants as much of Buck as he can possibly handle. He looks up at him, waits for Buck to meet his gaze, then blinks heavy-lidded eyes at him, “ _ Please _ Buck. I want you to.”

Buck’s eyes go soft, grateful, but then they burn with lust as he tangles his fingers in Eddie’s hair, dragging him onto his cock and holding firm. Eddie chokes on him, his throat bearing down on the intrusion, and then Buck releases him and he swallows gulps of air, before nodding quickly.  _ Do it again _ .

“God, you’re so  _ good _ .”

_ For me? At this? _ Eddie could complete his praise a million ways, but he settles on proving him right. He sinks onto Buck’s cock again, lets him fill his mouth, and he tastes _incredible_. He could do without the latex, but there will be time for that. Just now he’s content with the heaviness of Buck’s thickness against his tongue.

“Eddie, you have to--I’m going to--” Buck stutters, and his fingers fist in Eddie’s hair to warn him, trying to pull him off. Eddie complies, but only for a moment.

“Please Buck. I know I can’t taste you, but I want to  _ feel _ you come for me,” Eddie murmurs, before swirling his tongue against the head of Buck’s cock. Buck’s voice rises, pleading, and Eddie sheathes him in his mouth, just in time to feel the wet warmth fill the condom.

He expects Buck to collapse on the bench behind him, spent, but instead he drags Eddie up by his shirt. It’s only one--two--steps to the wall and then Buck is pressing him against it, tonguing into his mouth as he fists his shirt. Eddie grips him by his biceps-- _ god, his biceps _ \--and feels content to be pressed against the wall, Buck’s knee slotting between his legs, rutting against his thigh as Buck takes inventory of his teeth, but then Buck seems to notice the hardness pressing against his thigh.

He smirks into the kiss, “How selfish of me.”

Before Eddie can react, one of Buck’s hands trails down his chest, pushing aside the layers of fabric pressing against his cock, and then he feels the warmth of Buck’s hand flat against his shaft. He presses Eddie’s cock against his pelvis, creating a delicious friction with the roughness of his strokes.

Buck leans into his grip, tucking his face against Eddie’s throat, murmuring words of encouragement, “Yeah baby, you like this? You gonna come for me?”

“God Buck,  _ yes _ ,” he stutters as he comes hard against Buck’s palm, thankfully containing most of the mess to his abs and Buck’s fingers. He starts to apologize, but before he can, Buck brings his hand to his mouth and licks the white ejaculate from the lines of his palm.

Eddie groans, then pushes Buck the few feet to the opposite wall of the booth. They are both loose with their release, but there’s one last thing he needs to do before breaking the sanctity of these four walls. Once they do that, there are things to be worked out, labels to identify. But just now, there’s only one thing he wants to do.

He fists Buck’s shirt at his navel, dragging the v-neck lower to expose his collarbone. He smiles against Buck’s skin when he feels him take a shaky breath, then he bites down, sucking a bruise into the skin above his clavicle before soothing the spot with his tongue.

When he takes a step back, gives Buck room to breathe, he is pleased to find his mouth agape and his eyes glossy. Buck’s hand reaches for the spot, thumbing over the place that is even now deepening from red to purple.

“You’re mine now,” Eddie teases him, but Buck’s expression shifts into something soft. Something hopeful. Eddie doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t have the words to explain, so he tucks his finger against the cleft of Buck’s chin, pulling him into a soft, almost tentative, kiss.

Buck chuckles softly, then seems to come to his senses, realizes that he standing nearly naked in the back room of a sex store, and suddenly gets shy. Eddie chuckles, spots a package of baby wipes hidden behind the hand sanitizer and lotion and grabs one to clean himself off. Buck pulls his pants on, doing up his buckle, before Eddie reaches for his hands. He wipes whatever residue is left on them, before pressing his lips to Buck’s wrist.

“Doing anything tonight?” Buck asks carefully, his breath caught in his throat.

Eddie smirks against his wrist, baring his teeth to scrape at the soft skin, “Well,  _ you _ , hopefully.”

Buck laughs nervously, but doesn’t disagree. He checks to make sure he has everything, leaving the DVD in the player, and Eddie leads the way out of the room. The store is still empty apart from the girl at the counter, and she looks up from her magazine, taking out an earbud as they walk up to the counter.

“So, were you satisfied with the product?” she asks carefully, barely disguising a smirk.

“No, unfortunately, I think I’m looking for something else,” Eddie admits, his eyes drifting over the items in the glass display case that serves as the counter. He taps the plexiglass over a series of bottles and boxes labelled lubricant. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“Well since you asked, I would probably invest in some soundproofing,” she chuckles, gesturing to the airpod on the counter. “But as far as lube I would try this silicone-based one. Really keeps things  _ moving _ .”

Eddie already has his wallet out, clearing his throat to disguise Buck snickering behind him. He turns over his shoulder to see that Buck is enjoying this interaction just a little too much.

“Oh shit, baby, the cock rings! Think you can get those?”

Buck chokes on his own spit, and Eddie gives him a heated look as he diverts to retrieve the aforementioned product.

_ Yeah, you better get used to that _ . He smiles.


End file.
